Golden Toy Foxy
G.T. Foxy has no relation to Golden Foxy whatsoever. If your looking for him, well, you see the link. Also, if your looking for his 2.0 counter part, here's a link: Withered Jack 2.0 (Golden Toy Foxy 2.0). And if your looking for Boxy, see Boxy the Present Box and if your looking for the 2.0 Boxy, here's the link: Boxy 2.0, and if your looking for his band, heres the link: DIAMOND COVE CREW, and if your looking for his Phantom, click on the Phantom G.T. Foxy. If your looking for the restaurant and game he works in, see Diamond Cove, Las Vegas USA. If your looking for G.T. Foxy and his co-hostess Holly's show, click on the category below. "What if we barge our heads at the door all at the same time?!"-telling Foxy and Freddy how they could escape Puppet's Cove in the comic series, The Puppet Strikes Back. The Voice in The Darkness He and The Voice are arch-enemies, but it is unclear were this rivalry started. GTF used confusing tactics to defeat The Voice in The Lost Suit. Later, GTF was killed by one of The Voice's minions, but he remained at the side of friends. The Voice sees him as a block in his path, and will do anything to get rid of him. Springtoy Goldentrap Foxy SpringTrap wasn't always possessed by Purple Guy. SpringTrap was first found by Fazbear Entertainment when it got stuck to GTF, making a him very mean bitter. They tested it, and decided that it was cursed. He only appears in the FNAF2 DLC, but is a very powerful character. CAM 000 There is a mysterious camera, called 000. When looking at this camera, no matter what, GTF will kill you. Sometimes, tough, if you listen very closely, you can hear the GF's odd sounds, accompanied by banging and clanging. It is possible that this is Phone Guy's office, since there was banging, clanging, and GH Audio. 's evil powers of stealth. Can you find his Phantom's endo-head? If you can, prepare to die.]] Info *Looks Like: Foxy, smaller, golden, rosy cheeks, large golden hook, and very big (bigger than head) midnight black bowtie and midnight black pirate pants, emerald green eyes, and under his eyepatch is a green-pupiled endoskeleton eye. He also wears a greyish brown trench coat, and (not all ways) wears a tuxedo. *Personality: He is goofy, and in a sense clever. He is the funny one of the Diamond CC, but he is the smartest. He has a very old soul, making him like Vitruvius from The Lego Movie. He is funny and smart, and happy for his life. *Starting place: Present he is in is in Parts/Services, then moves to party room. He comes out later that night. After 3rd night, he starts in Diamond Cove. *Jumpscare: Old Foxy's but starts out like Toy Freddy's. *Sounds: "Woof!", "Yarr!", "Ye soul be mine...", "(Little kid's evil laugh)". *Friends: Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, Holly the Fox, Purple Kid (Kid Vincent), Stella, Diamond Foxy. *Enemies: Puppet, Toy Freddy, Mike, Jeremy, Toy Series, Golden Toy Foxy 2.0, The Annihilation, Purple Guy (Vincent). *Role: He would pop out of his box and everyone would cheer. Used mostly during parties. Lead banjo-ist and drummer, and keyboardist in the Diamond Cove Crew. Out-of-game, he's Foxy's rival. *Plushie: It looks like him sitting in a present box with his head and hands sticking out. The non-hooked had is holding a banjo. *Fredbearian: Yes. He was once a Fredbearian animatronic, but was bought by Fazbear Entertainment. Was the original model of Foxy. *Just a little something: If he's near Bonnie, you can hear them whispering something. Then they will double-team you. Movement patterns and etc. Mostly, his box would teleport from Parts/Services into the party rooms. He always goes to the right door. After the 2nd night, he will always start in Diamond Cove and come out when Stella has left. He would then wait for an in-game minute or two, and slowly come out of his present box. Winding up the music box, wearing the Freddy Mask, and flashing him with lights will keep him at bay. When flashing, he will rather disappear like a ghost, or scamper off to his box. Winding up the music box will make him fall asleep, you know the Freddy mask, and playing dead will make him ignore you. But, if he catches you off guard, he'll kill you before you can even blink. Also, his adorableness is a very big problem, because you'll stare at him for hours saying, "Awwww, he's so cuteeee!!" and what-not. Also, G.T. Foxy can come into the office, and strike at random. He may be weak, but he can find exploits and loop-holes in your defenses in no time flat, unless you like wasting power on keeping the doors closed all the time. On Night 9, he can do all the stuff GF can do and BEYOND!! He can disable cameras by LIGHTING THE ROOM ON FIRE, and SWAP WICH DOOR HE'S AT. He is already on his final getting-out-of-the-box stage and does not need Stella to leave to get out, cuz he and Diamond Foxy are the only animatronics active. His Night 9 j-scare is waving his arms with endo-eyes (he always has endo-eyes on this night), bursting into flames and EXLODING. If you beat this night, you get to see him dismantled and thrown away. Yay! But on this night you can get a good or bad ending. Active Nights *Night One: Not really active. Not even there, really. *Night Two: Very rare to see. Kinda there, only sometimes. *Night Three: Around a lot, very easy to spot. *Night Four: "Awwwww, he's so cuteeeeeeeee!!!". *Night Five: "God help me, god help me god help me!!!!". *Night Six: He will come. *Night Seven: "I zig and zoom..." *Night 8: "...I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!!!" *Night 9: He's coming, a lot. He will not leave you alone. *Custom Night: It varies. Deathminigame: "Pop goes the balloon" At a party in Diamond Cove, kids start losing there balloons, so Captain G.T. Foxy must grab them. In the end after grabbing balloons, kids will cheer. A large hook maneuvered by The Puppet, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica will then come out and grab him. The hook pulls him into a back room, and the door closes. The Purple Guy then bursts through the entrance of Freddy's. Your then jumpscared by G.T. Foxy. Sometimes though, you can hear a voice spelling out "G-E-T-H-I-M". Deathminigame: "Please?" In Freddy's, Chica has to run and hide from G.T. Foxy, because he keeps chasing her, stealing cake and saying: "Foooooood???". Every time he catches you, you lose a cupcake, and he gives you 60 seconds to hide. If he catches you 3 times, you will get jumpscared by Chica. If you manage to hide from him, you'd probably be in the Safe Room. You can rather walk out and get caught or walk towards a Golden Freddy, which stands up. Chica then starts to shake uncontrollably. GT Foxy then comes in, and sprints towards Golden Freddy. Your then jumpscared by Springtrap, for unknown reasons. Sometimes, before getting attacked by Golden Freddy, a voice spells out "P-L-E-A-S-E-?". Deathminigame: "Race" In Freddy's, a ghost with fluffy ears is running for his life away from Scott Cawthon and Purple Guy. When you reach a dead end, Puppet will come thru a vent and chase them away. You then follow him Parts/Services, where he gives you GTF's suit. It is the se-prequel to the other minigames, and is only on Night 9. Themes *''You are a Pirate!!'' *''Two Springs (Edited lyrics)'' *''I'll make a Bot outta You'' Trivia *He is his creator's Persona. *If around Springtrap, it's possible he'll become: Springtoy Goldentrap Foxy. *He is the one of two animatronics to not be possessed. It's the fact he's been locked away for years is what made him who he is. *He is he only animatronic not to show the endoskeleton in his ears aside from, well, Chica. *He can be seen drawing a picture of Foxy while inside the party room. *His audio is a mix of BB's and Foxy's. *He is the only one who can free roam at day. But, he is sealed in a back room. *Hence him drawing a picture of Foxy, it can make sense if he was his hero. *If you shine a light on his box in the P/S, he will say, "I hope someone is finally letting me out...after 2 years. *Sniff*..." *In The Puppet Strikes Back he is killed by Toy Freddy in a fireplace. It's a reference to, well, ya know. *If Golden Freddy is in the office, GTF will cease his attack. *In TPSB, he says that there is more to "The Missing Children Incident" then Freddy thinks. *GTF is a pirate. *GT can create his own illusion, called "Static G.T. Foxy". It's him holding Bonnie's guitar, making odd rasping sounds on Cam 03. The camera's screen will be pure black and white, and a very odd static rolling over the screen, at certain times, he will turn into a message saying, "Where are they?". *He is by far the 2nd most adorable animatronic. The most adorable is Dezaray. *His Phantom form, called PGTF, looks like him, but as a stereotypical ghost. *Unlike with usual 2.0s and 1.0s, he and his 2.0 don't get along, to point of fighting over who gets to kill the guard and do other things. *There is a cheat code that makes him unable to get out of his box, which can activate Boxy, a large present with an endoskeleton and sharper teeth than Chuck Norris's. *He can sometimes be seen crying oil if around the original animatronics. He is most likely sad because he couldn't save them. *GT Foxy can be a HUGE problem if Stella the cat is unwinding the Music Box while GTF is in the office. *In the crossovers Hidden Camera Starring: Golden Toy Foxy and Withered Jack and Hidden Camera: A bit of Evil, never "hertz" anyone...., It seems that Holly and G.T. Foxy are friends, even though they never meet outside this crossover...or do they? *If he's in range with Holly and the Fazbear Crew, they will begin playing Paradise and Let my People Go. Phone Calls Hello? Oh hi! Glad to see you here again. Well, um, we just found out about an animatronic who was locked in the back room. Yeah, he was kinda sad for some reason and said he didn't want to come out because something about the animatronics. So, just one more guy to watch out for, right? So yeah, don't let Stella get out, 'cause that's the only time he comes out! Good luck, and don't get killed! Adios!- Phone Guy, GTF's first appearance: Night 3. Oh hello again. I'm running for my life right now, so this message is going to be...short. '''DO NOT' check Cam Triple Zero! I made that mistake, and now i'm *thump* Oof! Now-n-now take it easy my little buddy, hehe, nobody...*Golden Freddy sounds* huh? Hey, were are you going? Weird, he didn't kill me. Well, then I guess that's a little advice for ya, eh? *chuckles* wow, I thought I was a goner-AGHH!! *Golden Freddy jumpscare**Music box plays*''-Phone Guy, GTF's most active night: Night 9, aka the first appearance of CAM 000. Category:Male Animatronics Category:Aidan the Hedgedog's Stuff Category:Animatronics Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters